


Carry On

by FandomMonarchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, M/M, SPN - Freeform, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMonarchy/pseuds/FandomMonarchy
Summary: What ever happened to Cas when he was tasked with remodelling Heaven?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Carry On

Cas opens his eyes, blinking them a couple times, trying to adjust to the light. It was much brighter in Heaven than in the void of the Empty. 

It was so nice to see Jack’s smiling face. Cas had convinced himself no one would come for him. But Jack remembered. Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he? 

Cas had been God before, so it was a wise decision to let him help reorder Heaven. 

The first person he thinks about is Dean. He wonders if Dean is alright. Had sacrificing himself for love been worth it? 

Cas smiles. Of course it had. As long as Dean Winchester lived, Castiel’s sacrifice was worthwhile. He didn’t need Dean to say it back. He’d already figured that Dean didn’t feel the same. 

Soon Cas sets himself to work, keeping Dean on his mind the whole time. He releases Bobby and the rest of Dean’s family. One day, the man the angel fell in love would enter Heaven’s gates. Cas wanted it to be worthwhile for him. 

Days, weeks, months maybe pass in a flash. And Heaven was just as close to perfect as it could be. Cas wished he could leave, go see Dean, potentially erase any memory of the love confession from his mind. But he couldn’t. He was bound to Heaven now. 

And all of a sudden, none of that matters. Cas almost falls to the ground with the searing pain in his chest. Something was wrong. So very very wrong. 

Dean. His Dean. Was dying. 

“No...It’s too soon. He can’t be here now!” 

He’s screaming towards the sky, to no one in particular. This just wasn’t fair. Had his declaration of love and sacrifice really meant nothing in the end if Dean died so soon afterward?

Cas rushes to the edge of the forest where he knew Dean would appear. He wanted to know what had happened. He also still may be clinging to a sliver of hope that Dean may love him in the same way he loves him. And more than that, Cas just wants Dean to want to see him again. 

He looks good. Of course he does. He’s always looked good. And now, for the first time in a long time that Castiel can recall, Dean looks... at peace. 

After a short conversation with Bobby, Dean is off in his car. Cas follows after, the cool wind in his wings feels quite nice. 

Dean keeps driving and driving, not stopping. And eventually, Cas stops following. Half a smile graces his features and his wings droop. Realization goes through him like the knife Dean stabbed into him on the night they met. 

“He doesn’t need me anymore...”

Cas speaks into the ground. He doesn’t find himself being surprised at all. It’s as if he’d known this is how this would end all along. 

“This is everything he’s ever wanted since he and Sam started hunting together. I was never going to be a part of his ending.” 

He feels much lighter after even just saying it. Dean Winchester was off limits to him even then. He fetched him out of Hell because he felt drawn to him. That feeling had only intensified. Even now, every feather on his wings wants to continue to chase him. Chase the hope of romance with him. 

However, Cas doesn’t allow himself to move. He’s accepted his fate. He will never have Dean Winchester. He looks up to see the Impala fading on the horizon. 

“Goodbye Dean, I love you. I will always love you.” 

And then he takes off, flying in opposite direction from the man he’d never expected to willingly leave behind. Cas tries not to cry, but it’s hard not to when such a large and important chapter of your life comes to an end. His tears leave a trail of blue-green flowers along the road. 

Soon, he’s flying over the house Dean and Bobby, and one day Sam will reside in. This is their perfect ending. Castiel is beaming now. He may not get the happily ever after he wanted, but Dean got his. And that’s all that mattered to Cas in the end. 

As Cas passes the house, a small breeze goes through his wings. 

A raven black feather falls slowly from the sky, eventually settling on the doorstep of Dean’s new home, a small reminder to Dean that he was here, even if the male never wanted to see the angel again. 

The cabin slowly gets smaller every time Castiel dares to turn around and look at it. He would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t aching to be doing what he is. 

One more look. One more tear shed. One more thing to say. 

“Thank you. I will always remember you. Now...”

Cas takes in a big breath, preparing himself to turn around and fly off once more. It was time to leave the Winchesters alone.

“Carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this as a ‘solo’ on my rp account for Castiel (@ThursdaysWings) on Twitter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope I did a little bit of justice to not seeing Cas in the last episode


End file.
